


Operation: Destiel

by TheEnchantress



Series: Operation: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam devises a plan to get Dean and Cas together after reading about what the fans think of them. He is very happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Destiel

Sam had been spending a lot more time than usual on his computer. Usually Dean didn’t care what the hell his geek brother was doing, but when he would catch him smiling or giggling at his laptop- he got a little concerned. Was it porn? Was it a cat? _Come on Sam, tell me!_ He would demand.  
  
Of course there was really nothing to be concerned about. Ever since the Supernatural Musical case, Sam had wanted to read more into what the fans of the Supernatural novel series really thought about them. Well, about Dean and Cas. Sam was just relieved that he wasn’t the only damn person on this planet that thought that Dean and Cas were completely and utterly in love with each other.  
  
So in between cases, or whenever he had some downtime, Sam would search through various forums and blogs and videos. The artwork he found most enjoyable was all of the works of fiction people would write, based on what they read in the novels. Sam had even been interacting with a lot of the fans.  
  
He had a following of admirers convinced that he really was Sam Winchester and his brother was Dean. Of course there were skeptics about who he really was, but Sam didn’t have to do much to prove his identity.  
  
Anyway, he was chatting with a couple people who were online at the moment. He was trying to figure out how he was going to make Destiel really happen. He had to be careful, subtle, but an orchestrator at the same time, and Sam, being the cunning and devious little brother that he is, had formulated the perfect plan.  
  
Over the course of a month, he would arrange little events and circumstances for Dean and Cas that would slowly move them towards realizing what the world already knows about them. Each “happenstance” will be carefully organized as to not tip them off, but be successful. Oh yes, this was wonderful. Dean did say that Sam needed a hobby.  
  
And hey, pulling this off will be just as satisfying as solving a case. He appropriately titled his scheme  Operation: Destiel.  
  
The fans approved.


End file.
